1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a display device may include a display panel and a driving unit that drives the display panel. The driving unit typically includes a data driving unit that applies a data voltage to a pixel of the display panel and a gate driving unit that applies a gate signal for controlling transfer of the data voltage. The gate driving unit and the data driving unit are typically mounted on a printed circuit board (“PCB”) in the form of a chip and are connected to the display panel, or the driving unit chip may be directly mounted on the display panel. Recently, the gate driving unit having a structure in which the gate driving unit is integrated onto the display panel has been developed.